Maximum Ride SONGFICS!
by Darkkiss15
Summary: Okay  people, you review and give me songs suggestions  and I'll write you a one-shot! It's that simple! Read inside for more information!
1. All Around Me

**A/N: HI everyone! This is darkkiss15! Or formally known as bookwormcutie15! I have been uninspired in my ongoing stories so I decided that I needed a cool side project...SONGFICS! personal I love reading them so I deiced to write them. So as you read in the summary I will be looking at reviews and picking the songs, and if you want you want you can give me a specific couple or characters if you want! Or just see what I do with it. I will try and get to every song requested! So review and suggest a song! Ok I picked a song for myself to start everything off because I REALLY don't want to post just a authors note and no "chapter" so here it is my first Maximum Ride Songfic!**

**Couple: Max and Fang**

**Song: All Around Me**

**By: Flyleaf**

_My hands are searching for you  
>My arms are outstretched towards you<br>I feel you on my fingertips  
>My tongue dances behind my lips for you<em>

I saw him I saw Fang! I was so close to him I could see his black hair hes black wings, I could see him!

I reached out to him, wanting to feel him, he was so close I swear I could feel him, the feel of his hair as I ran it through my fingers. I wanted desperately to feel him again, to wrap my arms around him , to kiss him, and never again let him go.

I was so close to him, I would soon be able to turn him around ad see thought obsidian eyes I love so much.

Just as I was about to grab his shoulder I woke up once again to my dark and lonely room, a thin sheet of sweat covering me, my blankets tangled between my legs.

I looked on my nightstand to see the note Fang left us and a black feather I found in his room on top, remembering he wasn't here I closed my eyes and clutched my pillow, silent tears falling down my face.

__

_This fire rising through my being  
>Burning I'm not used to seeing you<br>_

__I was so Mad, so sad, mad that he left us, sad that he wasn't here!

I was so emotionally confuse! Should I hate him? Miss him?

I haven't left my room in weeks, slowly starving myself, not really caring.

_I'm alive, I'm alive  
><em>

Today I was going to be different, today I would get up and go outside, because I am Maximum Ride, and I'm a survivor.

_I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<em>

As I walked down the stairs of my house down to the first floor, keeping my eyes straight, because everywhere I looked reminded me of Fang.

As I walked I almost expected to see Fang right there, smirking at me, telling me how slow I am, or asking me why I slept in.

At the thought if simply seeing Fang, my throat closed up, making it hard to breath.

I walked past the kitchen ignoring the flock and _him_, it's all _his_ fault Fangs gone, if it weren't for _him_ showing up Fang would be here and I would be whole, and not broken.

I was fueled by my anger towards him, the need to be outside,m and possibly closer to Fang, and I ran, forcing my unused muscles to work, to move, of course I stumbled, and my muscles burned, but that didn't matter, what mattered was being outside, and feel that breeze.

I finally made it outside, and the flock was hot on my trail, but I wan out and flung my wings out flew.

For the first time in weeks, I felt whole, like I was flying with Fang, like I was alive, like all my problems are gone, like he never left.

I felt like my heart was temporarily healed, and boy did I savor this feeling.__

_My hands float up above me  
>And you whisper you love me<br>And I begin to fade  
>Into our secret place<em>

I closed my eyes and aimlessly flew in no particular way, just flying, flooding my mind with thought of Fang.

I remembered the first time he told me that her loved me, how sincere his eyes were, how his eyes glistened with love, and I felt the same way.

And at that moment I remembered all those times that we would sneek out and just talk, and you know make-out.e

All our little secrets, and all those trees we carved our initials into.

I smiled as I remembered Fang telling that it was like were were making sure our love would never fade,

I remember punching him on the shoulder and telling how cheesy that was, but smiling the whole time as he would use the pocket knife he found and carve our initials into the tree.__

_The music makes me sway  
>The angels singing say we are alone with you<br>I am alone and they are too with you  
><em>

Every second I spent with Fang was precious to me, it didn't matter if we were fighting, or talking, or if we were simply in silents, no matter what we were doing it was always felt right, like we were meant to be.

A perfect match in heaven.

Soul mates.

But he wasn't here, and he left me in pieces, and the pieces I needed to survive were with him.

_I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>_

I know I need to survive and get off my lazy butt and go and find him, I don't care if he told me not to.

When have I Maximum Ride ever listen to orders?

Never that's when.

_I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<br>_

I opened my eyes and found what I was subconsciously looking for, a tree.

I flew down to it, and then I started to climb, looking for the place in the bark, looking for that crappy heart with our initials.

I found it and I felt his arms wrap around me like he did on that day, is a sat there I felt like her was there. I could_ feel _him!

Once again my throat closed up, and I close my eyes and I smiled.

I felt so close to him, like he was here, like he never left.

And for once in a long time my heart felt right.

_So I cry  
>Holy<br>The light is white  
>Holy<br>And I see you_

The sad part is that once a heart is broken there really is no complete healing, so I did what I couldn't do at home, I cried.

I cried so hard I almost feel out of the tree. I cried tears of anger, sadness and lonesomeness.

And as I cry I fall asleep, and I'm my dream, which I better then the last is all white, and there in the middle is Fang, and all his black glory. __

_I'm alive  
>I'm alive<br>I'm alive_

I feel happy and I alive and I run to him.__

_And I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healing<br>_

Once I get to him I hug him, and its like we become one._  
><em>

_Take my hand  
>I give it to you<br>Now you own me  
>All I am<br>You said you would never leave me  
>I believe you<br>I believe_

I feel someone shaking me, someone calling my name.

I open my eyes and see two obsidian eyes.

"Fang?" I whisper afraid I'm just dreaming.

"Hey Max, I missed you." he says in the voice I so longed to hear.

I sat u and slapped him, he looks back at me in shock.

Then I through my arms around him and kiss him full on the lips, more tears streaming down my face.

He is hesitant at first, then he kisses me back with just as much love as I am.

Were breathing hard and I curl up and cling to him for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Max, I didn't want to go I swear, I thought it was for the best, I'm so sorry. I love you Max, please forgive me" he pleaded with m, I looked up at him.

"Fang, you left, promise me that you will never leave me" I told him.

"I promise Max anything you want, I don't think I can leave you" his eyes were 100% sincere.

"I forgive you, and I love you too"

I gave him a small smile, one the he returned with his own, and we hugged again.

"I promise never to leave, ever, if something happen we get thought it together ok?" he tucked my head under his chin and I closed my eyes and nodded, enjoying his warmth.

_I can feel you all around me  
>Thickening the air I'm breathing<br>Holding on to what I'm feeling  
>Savoring this heart that's healed<br>_

Finally my heart is fixed, and I can breath.

**A/N: I finished chapter one, and it was a happy ending! That how it should have happened! And if you haven't figured out they will all be one-shots... well review and request!**

**Fly On.**


	2. Almost Lover

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! Ok I just want to start off by saying I GOT 2 REVIEWS IN LESS THEN 2 HOURS WITH 3 SONGS! I'm so happy! So I will go in order of which I receive the requests! And I Know what your thinking "She reviewed already? " since its summer and I'm so happy I am posting a new chapter now, so thanks! And the people in my next one-shot is a little OOC ok? oh and NO WINGS IN THIS ONE!**

**disclaimer: me no own any of maximum ride**

**Requested by: My Silver Wings18**

**Song: Almost Lover**

**By: Fine Frenzy**

**Couple: Max and Fang**

Its a normal Saturday in sunny Florida.

There's not much to do for me, right now I'm simply eating cereal, and avoinging my mom and sister.

I stared blankly at the wall, kinda shoving the food down, not really eating, just swallowing.

"I wonder if Fang want to hand out?" I say out loud, Fang is my Next door neighbor and secret crush, not that he knows I like him, hence the "secret" part of crush.

Fang and I have been best friends since we were little kids, we always hung out.

At first we just hung out, then when we got older and we started changing, I saw Fang more then a friend, I saw him and thought, I want to go out with you, not that I ever asked, that would just ruin everything, our friendship I mean.

The one thing I love most is our friends ship, I doing want to mess that up.

Its almost noon and then I hear a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I yelled up to my MIA mother and sister.

I walk to the door and answer.

There on the other side is Fang, looking as hot a ever.

"Hey Fang, whats up?" I ask causally.

"Nothing much, you wanna go to the beach with me?" I smiled

"Yeah sure are we going to swim or just walk?"

"I was thinking of just walking" Fang didn't talk much, but that's just part of his charm.

"Yeah ok, come inside and I'll tell my mom that I'm heading out, and well you know change" I smilled and ran outside to change into some shorts and a tank-top.

I came downstairs to see Fang and my mom "Talking" well if you consider my mom doing all the talking.

"Okay mom were going to the beach ok?" she nodded and we were out the door.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

Fang grabbed my hand and we stared to run, his hand made an electrical currant go through my body, when ever he touched me I felt this way.

_The palm trees swaying in the wind _

Today was a nice and windy day, making the palm trees sway, like the were dancing.

The breeze also helped with the heat, giving us the cooling our bodies needed.

Then we came to the beach, the beach were so many memories were formed.

_images_

I remember so many things, like when Fang and I would _beg_ our parents asking if we could camp out at the beach.

Many times they said no but once we turned about 15 they said we could.

I remember me and Fang would bring everything we needed, and we built a fire, and we sat around.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes _

_clever trick_

once on our third or forth time camping out Fang sang me to sleep, singing a lullabies in Spanish, it was so beautiful, he told me he learned it while on his trip to Mexico.

I remember looking at his eyes and seeing them shine with a saddens, that made me sad, but yet it was sweet, an emotion that was hard to explain, a sweet sadness.

I think that was the day I started falling for Fang.

And the day that I would keep falling, because teats also the day that he had a crush on a girl at school.

He never told me her name, and personalty I never wanted to know.

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

I wanted to tell him I liked him, and I tried that summer, but whenever I tried he would talk about her, and his eyes would just light up.

I didn't have it in me to tell him.

No matter how much it hurt me.

So I decided to hide it, like I did today as we stood at the beach, hand in hand like we were siblings.

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

We walked at talked till we came to your favorite spot.

It was kinda secluded, and not many people knew about it, it was like our secret place.

Its were we come and think.

So we sat down and just stayed silent for a while.

Then Fang said something, "I think I'm going to ask her out" that broke all my hopes.

"Really? That's great Fang" I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I thought I should tell you first Max, since your my best friend and all." he sure knows how to hurt me.

"That's good, I bet she'll say yes." I smiled and we fell back to our silence, I said goodbye to all thought hope I had, of us going out, maybe get engaged and married, have kids, and grow old.

But that would never happen.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Shouldn't known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

So we stayed in our spot, just siting, or laying down, talking about nothing and everything.

Then we went home, and I said my goodbye and when upstairs, closed my bedroom door and sunk to the floor and cried.

I lost my chance I would never be"his girl"

after that I went to sleep, and avoided Fang as much as a best friend/ neighbor can.

I should not have fallen this far in love, I knew he didn't like me, I knew that but I still fell.

I'm such in idiot.

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me _

I managed to avoided Fang for a while till I couldn't that next Saturday, there was a fair and he and my family were going together.

"Hey Max, I know this wounds weird but have you been avoiding me?"

I looked at him and gave him a smile, "No. should I be?" that was a classic Maximum answer, and he seem to buy it.

"Well ok, if you say so, hey wanna ditch and go see the fair?" I nodded and we were off.

We weaved thought the street that held so many people. I laughed, and he chuckled.

There was a concert going on, and we loved this band, so we went to see what songs they were plying tonight.

After we got there we heard my favorite song go one, Fang took my hand and we started to dance.

It felt so great, I lighted, and he smiled.

_Images_

One could confuse us for a couple.

That day was amazing, it was magical. We took photos, and played game, listened to music and ate food.

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images no_

That night as we were about to turn in and go home, he turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Tonight was great Max, ill never forget this night, how about you?"

I blushed, "Yeah me neither" he smiled turned around and left, I put a hand to my cheek, and I swear I could feel his warm lips.

_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

Maybe we still had a chance, maybe he did like me back.

But what if he didn't, what if that was just that, a kiss on the cheek, and nothing more.

Kind of like a one-night-stand.

I thought as I walked home, I think it made him sad that I was avoiding him, and I didn't want to make him sad, so I promised to myself that I would not avoided Fang, no matter how much _that_ hurt.

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Sometimes I wish Fang would just leave me alone.

I wish he would just disappear, and I could forget about him.

Then I wouldn't have to have all these dreams and hopes ruined, and crushed.

I didn't want to think about him, but it was so hard, I mean everything reminded me of him.

_So long my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Shouldn't known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

I knew all this and I still tried, I was still his friend, I tried, I wanted to run away, and forget, but no matter what he was always there, my friend told me it wouldn't work out after I told them that he like another girl.

But I didn't listen now look at me.

I had an almost lover.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

Fang finally asked the girl out and he spent a lot of time with her, leaving me alone.

I guess you can I say I got depressed, I mean no one noticed, I was good at hiding what I was feeling.

I in reality I cant go to the places that Fang and I use to go to, not without thinking about him, he's always on my mind, never gone.

I cant wake up in the morning not thinking about him.

I don't like going outside, just inside were its safe.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And i bet you are just fine_

_Did i make it that easy to walk_

_Right in and out of my life?_

I use to enjoy when I thought about fang, but know it just seems like he's haunting me, like a ghost I cant get ride of, and I cant.

But I though we were best friends, but the second he could he dropped me like a hot potato.

Was I that forgettable and so boring, that he could just forget me like that? Was I never really his friend?

Were all those years of friendship fake?

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be?_

Years passed, and Fang and I grew apart, be became popular, captain of the football team dating the captain of the cheerleader squad.

Fangs life was perfect.

And me well I just faded, became a wall flower_._

_So long my luckless romance My back is turned on you Shouldn't known you'd bring me heartache Almost lovers always do_

He and his high school sweetheart got married.

I was in the wedding.

I got married too, to a nice man, that reminded me of Fang, and I loved my husband I really did, but I will never forget my almost lover.

**A/N: SOOOOO what do you think? it was kind of a sad one, but the song was sad, and AWSOME! So I hope I get more review because right now I got three songs I need to write one-shots for and I want more, don't be shy, and challenge me! Review and request a song and if you want a couple to go with that song! I hope you REVIEW because if you don't I kinda have nothing to write so REVIEW!**

**Fly On,**


	3. If I Die Young

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know I'm supposed to be writing a chapter on the song Accidentally in love but I got inspiration for this song an I had to write it, so I'm sorry if I went against what I said I would. Well any-who here is the next chapter! And I hope you enjoy! Oh and REVIEW!**

**Requested by: MamimumRideFanAddict**

**Song: If I Die Young**

**By: The Band Perry**

My name is Maximum Ride, and I saved the world.

You might of heard of me and my flock at one point, you know the "Bird kids"

You might have read Fang's Blog.

That happen not so long ago, now I'm 28 and I'm forcefully engaged to a man I don't really love and I'm dying of cancer.

I personally find it kind of ironic, I mean it started out as skin cancer- from being in the sun so much, and it spread and got into my bones, and liver, they gave me three months.

But they told me that a year ago.

Hey, I'm Maximum Ride I don't die easily, both a blessing and a curse.

But let me tell you that was one hell of a year.

I also find it ironic that I was torchered in a hospital, hell my worst memories were in hospitals, I find it only appropriate that I die in one too right?

This morning I woke up and my fist thought was,_ "Today is the day I finally die"_ so its not the most pleasant thought but the more I thought about it the happier I became.

You see I didn't tell you but around 8 years ago the flock and I found Fangs body, he was killed brutally, probably attacked by more opponents that even he could take.

We tolk his body home, and we gave him a proper burial, one that any bird kid would want.

We took him to the hawks nest, and we buried him at the top of the cliff, it was always his favorite spot, it only seemed appropriate that he was buried there.

That was my breaking point.

I was never myself again.

I still am not.

That's why I'm engaged to_ Dylan_, the very name brings a bad taste to my mouth.

When my nurse, Ivy, came in I told her to call my whole family, and she got this look, like she knew.

She smiled at walked out the door.

I was waiting, till finally they all got here, my mom and Dylan were at my side, and my flock and family surrounding me.

"You guys," I said in a horse voice, my will to fight finally leaving me, they all had tears in there eyes, "I just wanna say that I love you all, and not to morn my death ok? I mean to think the nature that we fought so hard to protect ended up killing me." I chuckled, and I coughed, my mom trying to comfort me, but she didn't know how, I looked so weak, and pale, thin as bone, and bald, to my disappointment.

"Mom" I turned to her, "You are the best mom a girl can have, and I want you to make sure that they all be good, because I'm not going to to here for long, oh and did you bring the cookies?" I asked her.

Tears ran down her face, "of course honey, he gave me a batch of her chocolate chip cookies and took a bite" I closed my eyes and enjoyed the last cookie I would ever have.

I turned to Ella, "Ella, I want you to be successful, and happy ok? Don't let anyone tell you you cant ok? If you set your heart on something you go for it" She nodded her head a steady river of tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Iggy, your in charge now, since me and Fang aren't here, make sure the flock it happy and taken care of, and make sure not to kill anyone with you bombs, remember, you have to be strong, and take charge, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I cant come down and haunt you ok?"

"Max don't talk like that" Iggy told me, his eyes filled with unshaded tears, his voice cracking.

"To bad," I told him, "Now Nudge my little chatterbox I need you to keep everyone happy with you bubbly attitude that I always admired. And you become a fashion designer ok? Don't listen to me, you follow your dreams" She nodded and smiled at me.

"Ok, Max."

I shifted my eyes to Gazzy, "My little trooper, I need you to stay strong and help Iggy lead the flock, and make sure her doesn't make everything to boring ok? And m=keep everyone safe ok?"

he gave he a little salute and smiled weakly.

"Max, I know what you want me to know, I know,"

I smiled, "Good, but I have one last request" I quickly told her what I wanted and he nodded, and smiled a bit, "Ok Max, I'll make sure he doesn't do that."

Finally I turned to Dylan, "Dylan, I don't know what to tell you, I mean I know you love me but I never returned the favor. I'm sorry, but you go and look for someone who does ok? Be happy"

"Ok I will Max" he smiled.

I felt like a whole weight was lifted off my shoulders, "I have lived my life and it was a good life, oh and I'll tell Fang you all said hi ok?" Then I closed my eyes, and I died with a smile on my face.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh  
><em>

(Angel's POV)

Once the heart monitor went flat, and Max died, the room erupted into tears, I burst into a fit of sobs and grabbed my brother and cried into his shoulder that was shaking with his own sobs.

We all held each other as our leader fell.

Once we composed ourselves I turned to the flock and said, "Max told me how she wants her funeral."

They all looked at me with numb faced but nodded.

"I think we have roses as the flower because Max was so beautiful, but she was a thorn in everyone's side that dared to try to pick her." Nudge said.

We all agreed, and Dr. M called the doctors, to take to the morgue, so that we could take to to the spot that she wanted to be buried.

(1 Week later)

After Max died Dylan disappeared, but that was ok, we didn't need him.

I told everyone were Max wanted to be buried and they all said it was the right thing.

We had Max body wrapped in a blanket that Dr. M hap and we flew to were were were going, Iggy and Gazzy carried Max's body, while me and nudge flew behind.

Dr. M and Ell would drive and then we would help that get the the right spot once the car was no longer useful.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby<br>_

We finally go the the Cliff were Fang was burried, and the previose night Iggy and Gazzy dug her grave.

The day was to happy for a funeral.

It was sunny, and warm, when all of us felt was rain and gloom.

We carried Dr. M and Ella up here and we stared the funeral.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<br>_

"Max was an amazing girl, and turned into in amazing woman. She was the type of girl that would never give up, she was stubborn, and very strict, but she was the only mom any of us had growing up, she was the one that kept us out of cages, she feed us, housed us, and nursed our wounds when we got hurt, she taught us to fight and to fly, she always put everyone before herself. And she knew how to get out of the most sticky of situations. She was the girl that saved the world at 18, and let me tell you, it took a lot of work to get there, but Max was detemanind. The only thing wrong about all this is that Max died WAY before her time, she wasn't supposed to die so young, she was supposedd to live long and happy with the one she loved, who also died way befor his time. I only wish that we cold spend more time with you Max" Iggy said.

We were all in tears.

"That was beautiful Iggy, I bet Max would have loved it." Max's mom said.

He nodded and him and Iggy lowered Maxes body onto the grave.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>_

I stepped forward with Nudge and Ella ans stared to sing the song that Max told me to sing. It was called Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood.

It was so sad.

We finished burring Max right next to Fang, and then we laid a big stone that said _'Here lies Maximum Ride and Fang, two lovebirds that couldn't be torn apart by death'_ and under that was their death dates.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<br>_

We also added a second stone below that said,_ 'their lives were short, but well lived'_

We stayed for a few more minutes then we finally left.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<br>Never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holin' my hand there's a boy here in town he says he'll love me forever<br>Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

(Max's POV)

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white gown and felt the top of my head to feel my hair, and I also felt strong, and I laughed, extending my wings and twirled around in a circle.

I was so happy!

"Max" I hear my name being called, and I turned to see the person I have wanted to see for so long.

"FANG!" I yelled and I ran to him, throwing my arms around him.

"Max I have missed you so much" he said into my hair.

"Me too Fang!" I looked up at him, "The flock says hi" He smiles, "Fang I have a strange question, were you in pain? We found our body, and we buried you at the hawks nest, but you body looked so beast up, so I ask were you in pain?"

his eyes darkened, "Yeah, at first, but after I died, there was no pain, and you buried me in the perfect spot." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Were you in pain Max? I saw you suffer through that cancer. It was horrible to look at" he looked sad.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Well you see once I dead I asked the big guy if I could be your guardian angel, and so I have been by your side the whole time." tears started to pool in my eyes.

"I knew it! I could feel you around me" I hugged him close to me.

"I love you Max, forever and always" I smiled.

"I love you too Fang"__

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<br>_

With our heart felt reunion Fang and I Entered the pearly gates of Heaven and our love was forever.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<br>_

_(Iggy's POV)_

It had been almost a year since Max died, and there was a whole thing on the news, people were finally started to see what she fought for.

Oh course now that she dead people realize what she said, the message she was trying to spread.

But I guess that's what she wants, for people to get it.

Well now they do.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
>The sharp knife of a short life, well<br>I've had just enough time  
><em>

The flock was in shambles, but I told them that there tears wont bring them back, and that Max would want us to live our life as best we could.

I was the leader, and I was trying my best, but I was no Max.

"Your doing you best Iggy, come on it time to visit again.

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

We all flew to Max and Fangs grave, and layed down some black and white roses, and ate lunch there, and of course we left them some chocholate chipe cookies, curitsy of Dr. M.

**A/N: I'M DONE WITH this CHAPTER! YEAH! I know I was suppose to go in order but I thought of this and had to write it down before it escaped my mind I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling if I didn't go in order but ill go back to write what I was supposed to next chapter ok? So review and request more songs! You can request as many as you want and as may times as you want.**

**Fly On.**


	4. Accidentally in Love

**A/N: Hello! Ok so I have written this chapter! And that means I have written a one-shot for both of My Silver Wings18 request! And if you want yours then request! I like a challenge so request any song you want, sad, happy, break up, any one! Just request for a song! Oh and it doesn't matter how many you request, you can request as many as you want! Ok here is the next song that I will write to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Requested by: My Silver Wings18**

**Song: Accidentally in Love**

**By: Counting Crows**

**Couple: Nudge and Iggy**

**Iggy's POV**

My twin sister Max and our little flock had found a new place to settle down for a bit, By flock I do mean birds, as in me and the rest of my misfit family have wings.

There are 4 of is in total, Max, my older sister by 7 minutes, Gazzy that's 10 years old, and little Angel, shes 7.

We fly around looking for our real families. Its hard living without adults, but we make it thought.

"Ok you guys, this time its going to be different, we are not going to have to make a quick escape, that mean that I don't want you two", she looked at Gazzy and I, "Building any type of bombs. No gas, smoke, tear, stink, laugh, or any other type of bomb you two can invent. Understood?" Max was looking at us with full authority in her eyes.

"Jeez Max, chill, you have my word that Gazzy and I will not build any bombs! I'm mildly insulted that you think so little of me and Gazzy, we would never do such a thing as to disrupt the peace of a boring and completely useless school" I gave her a look that said, 'I'm hurt' and pouted my lips, almost giving her a puppy-dog look.

"Fine, but I want Gazzy to say it too" she turns expectantly to the ten year old.

"Whaaaaat? You doubt me Max? You think that I would go against your word? I, like Iggy am insulted! But I do promise not to set off any bomb while in our stay in this lovely place" he smiles at her, and Angel gives a little giggle.

Max runs a hand though her mess blonde hair and sighs and turns to Angel, "What do you say, should I trust them?"

Angels nods her head, her bouncy curls jumping here and there.

"Fine I trust you two for now, lets just hit the hay and get ready for tomorrow ok?" we all nod and head out.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<br>_

We all wake up bright and early and walk to our new school. Since we don't technically have parents we have to use Max's mysterious credit card, Angels mind control, and Gazzy's amazing imitation skills to fool the school.

We slowly enter the crowed of people and make our way to the places we need to be.

This is a small town so the preschool, elementary, middle, and high school are all in one building, which works to our advantage.

We walked to the principals office and get what we need to survive school.

Once that was done Max and I dropped off the little kids and we headed into our class.

WE made Angel make sure that we ended up in the same class, it was one on those schools were the students don't move but the teachers did, so we were stuck with the same people ALL DAY.

That is a good and bad thing, I mean if there's people you like then its good, but if there's that one of two people that just bug the hell out of you then your life is a living hell.

But I guess that's just one of the school way to say "Ha how do you like me now"

Well once we entered our new classroom and the teach that was currently teaching us introduced us and showed us to our seats.

Max smiled sweetly at the teacher, as did I but I was all an act that we pulled off to keep the teacher off our back.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you two, my name is Mrs. Larson, but you can call me Mrs L for short" She smiles warmly at me and Max, and we smiley brightly back.

I turn to Max, "Max I think we landed in Happy-go-Lucky-world" she nods and looks around, I mean everyone is smiling! You would think that such a happy place would feel you know happy bu, this is just horrible and over the top.

I look around at all the people till my eyes land on a guy that sits behind me, he is completely clad in black and looks like he floats on the same boat we do.

I point him out to max and he gives me a look that says, "Thank God were not alone."

Class drags on and while we wait for the next teacher to arrive.

It take them around five minute for them to get to each class so I turn around to confront the guy that seems as unhappy to be here as us.

"Hey, I'm Iggy" I tell him.

He simply nods in acknowledgment.

"And this is my sister Max, and you would be?" I can tell hes not a talker, but I'll give it a shot.

"Fang" he tells me.

"Ok I can tell that you don't wanna talk, but we need some friends and you seem as good a friend as any, so how 'bout it?" Max tell Fang, I sigh, she was always straight forward.

"And what makes you think I want to be friends with you?" He tells her.

"Well it seems to me that you hate this place just about as much as we do, plus I would rather associate with you then any other of these happy-go-lucky airheads here" she says, and looks him in the eyes.

He looks back, and they have a stair down.

You can feel the tension.

I wave my hand in front of their faces, but that doesn't faze them.

"Maximum Ride, but call me Max, pleasure to meet you" She says.

"Nicolas Martinez, but call me Fang" they shake hands and I feel the tension disappears.

"Ok, I don't know what just happen but I'm going to go with it." finally a girl with mocha colored skin came over and sat in the empty desk behind Max.

"Hey Fang, I see you are taking to the new kids, I'm Monique, but you can call you Nudge"she smiles brightly and I look at her and it feels like I'm flying.

"Um, is there something on my face?" Nudge says and a hand fly to her face as he feel for anything.

"Nope, just beauty" slips out and I blush, "I-I-I mean no, um, forget I said that." Max and Fang look at me like I grew a second head.

"Max, Iggy, this is my adoptive sister, Nudge" holy shit.

My face turns red and class begins.

I turn around and watch as Nudge walk back to her seat across the room.

All of a sudden a piece of paper is on my desk.

_What the hell was that lover-boy? -Max _

I look at her and shrug my shoulders and turn to the front.

But I can't stop thinking about that girl, Nudge.

Time fly while I think about that girl that I so quickly started falling for.

Lunch came and Max and I leave to go buy our lunches, while Fang and Nudge go and a seat.

While in line a redhead girl come up to Max, "Ok listen and listen good newbie, That guy over there," she points to Fang, "he's mine, so don't even try and make any moves, nick and I have been together for like ever so keep your slutty paw off him get it? Got it? Good" With that she turns and leaves.

"Um, what just happened?" Max asked me.

"I think you were just harasser my a stripper" I inform her.

"Yeah I thought so too" with that we burst out laughing and and walk up to the counter to get our lunch.

As we pay and start walking to were Nudge is waving us, I pick up the pace to get thee faster.

"Geez Iggy hold were hoses, they're not going to disappear anytime soon, so just wait.

Once we get there nudge starts to talk, "OMG Max was Lissa just go up and talk to you? What did she say? Was it about Fang? I bet it was about Fang I mean she is like oppressed with Fang. It kinda sad, I mean she dosen't even know him, and Fang doesn'tn't even like her, no that I think about no one really likes her but they realdesperaterate guys, I mean who would want tofriendsiends with such a mhnmhfhhff" Nfinishesishis with Fang covering her mouth.

"What she mean is what ever she said its probably not true and you don't have to worry about her" Fang finishes.

I really don't pay attention as I eat my food and watch nudge talk and laugh at what Max says.

Once again Nudge is all I think about and I don't even realize it's time to pick up the kids.

"Iggy are you sick? You haven't said one word since we left lunch" she feel my forehead.

"I'm Fine, now leave me alone." I grumble back.

"Oh touchy." she said before shrugging and silently walked next to me.

Once we got to their classes we got them and left, all the while I was silent, thinking about the girl with the brown eyes that I simply melted into.

**Gazzy's POV**

As Max and Iggy picked us up I usually talked to him, but he was unusually silent.

His eyes were glazed over and he had a look in his eyes, like he was thinking very hard.

I mean he didn't even ask me how school went and how it was, there was no hi no handshake, no ruffling of my hair, nothing.

So I turned to Angel and asked her to investigate.

"So what did you find?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out I mean it's ALL he's thinking about" she smiled at me.

"Ang this doesn't help what is it?" I hate when Angel does this, she expects everyone else to get it.

"Gazzy he thinking about a girl" she said excellently and my eyes opened in shock.

A girl?

"Really?"

Angel nods.

"Well you know what this means right?"a mischievous smile crossed her face, oh yes dear brother I do." we jumped up and ran down stairs to were Iggy was currently staying.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
><em>

**Iggy's POV**

Here I was sitting on the couch watching the crappy TV we saved from the junkyard and pretend to watch it.

Man, I cant stop thinking about this girl.

I think there's something wrong, maybe I am sick.

Thats when Angel and Gazzy came bouncing down the stairs and gave me goofy grins.

I looked at them and asked, "hey guys, whats going on?"

"Iggy we have a questing, who's Nudge?" well shit I've been caught.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh come one Iggy, you know who were talking about! This girl that seems to be on your mind 24/7 since we left school? Shes pretty by the way" Angel gave me a angelic smile and I knew I was officially busted.

"Iggy's in Looooooove" Gazzy sang.

"What's this of my twin brother being in love?" Max said leaning against the door fram, "So mister love-at-first-sight-doesn't-exist falls in love at first glance? Classic!" Max yells "So who's the unfortunate girl?"

Iggy blushes and then scowls, "What is this unfortunate girl stuff? The ladies love me!" he retorts.

"Her names Monique, but she told you to call her nudge, you know her right?" Angel said.

"Nudge huh? Well looks like someone is love-sick" She smiled at me and started teasing me.

Great, I hope there's a cure for being love-sick, because this sucks.

_That is if I really love Nudge._

_Do I love Nudge?_

_Yeah you do Iggy. _Angel said in my mind.

_Hmm, nice to know._

_You should ask her out,_ Angel suggests

_You know what I think I will, but you know there's the problem that we have wings, and well she doesn't, and you know we wont stay here that long, and I really like her and don't want to hurt her and what if she hates me if she finds out that we have wings? _

_Well if she loves you back then having wings doesn't matter, and maybe our parents are her anyway._

_You have a point, I guess._

Tomorrow begins operation Get Nudge to go on a date with me.

_Or operation Girlfriend._

_Shut up Angel,_ she laughs.

_Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<em>

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love  
><em>

Its the next day at school and I start operation Girlfriend.

I got Max to help me.

Ok so I had to beg, and she liked that all to much.

But I was friends with Fang and I thought I should ask for his permission to go out with his sister.

I got to the classroom and ran to him, grabbed him and took him to a corner of the room.

"Fang I gotta talk to you" I whispered looking around despicably.

"Yeah I figured" he said.

"SHHHH! Someone could here you!" I whispered loudly.

"Yeah whatever, now what do you wanna talk about?"

"I have come to ask you sisters hand in a romantic relationship" I said looking around seeing if anyone was looking.

"Wait _What_? My sisters hand in a romantic relationship? Are you serious"

"I'm as serious as a baby and its bottle" I looked him in the eye, "I'm 100% serious, no joke"

There was silence then he replied, "Fine but if you hurt her..." he didn't have to finish for me to get it.

I gulped and shook my head.

We walked to our respected and I thought of how to get nudge to be alone with me, so that I could pop the question.

Hey maybe she will for sure say yes if I get down on one knee! Hmm, maybe I would make her a candy ring, that would be cool.

Now how to get a candy ring...

"Mr. Ride, can you please come up to the board and please do the equation that I just wrote?" sigh this is what happens, good thing, unlike Max, I was good at math, I mean you have to be if you wanna build bombs and not blow things up.

I smiled and said "Sure" and walked up to the board and got right to work.

I solved the thing in under 30 seconds.

I put the chalk and walked back to my seat and she looked at me and said. "T hats right" I inwardly snicked.

Of course I was right, I always am.

Now back to my planing.

~two hours later~

its lunch and I noticed that they sold ring pops. It was destented to be!

I got a strawberry flavored on and we walked to the table, "Max this is it, I'm gonna pop the question." 

"Iggy, cool it, you might scare her with your forwardness, I mean it sound like your gonna ask her to marry you, by the way whats the ring pop for? Your not going to actually get down on one knee are you?" I felt heat crawl across my skin, matching my strawberry blond hair.

"Oh my God you are! Sigh, I wish I had a video camera! Hmm, maybe Fang has one..." well.

So we sat down and I ate, put the ring pop in my pocket and spoke to Nudge, "Um, hey Nudge I wanna ask you something, you wanna meet me after school and chat?" I looked at her and he smiled and answered me.

"Yeah Iggy that would be cool, I mean we could hang out and maybe we could like go get some ice cream I mean I LOVE strawberry ice cream, don't you? I mean I will eat almost any ice cream but I like strawberry the best. OMG have you ever had firecracker ice cream? it AMAZING! It like strawberry ice cream but with Pop Rocks inside! I LOVE IT! Whats your favorite ice cream? But maybe you don't like ice cream, if you don't we could go to a coffee shop! I also love coffee! Or or we could mmmhghdm" Fang had his and over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge, he gets it" 

he turns to me, "Yeah maybe we could go to the park then go to the ice cream shop and get some of that ice cream it sounds good"

I can tell shes smiling under Fangs hand, so instead she raised her hands and gives me a thumbs up.

I smile and get back to lunch.

This is going to be great.

_Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love  
><em>

_~After school at park~_

Nudge and I were walking around the park, not really talking, and my heart was running a thousand miles per hour.

"So Iggy what did you want to tell me?" oh god what if I mess up?

"Um, you see the thing is, I know we just meet yesterday and all, but I really like you, so" I walked in front of her and got down on one knee, "Monique Nudge Martinez, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I showed her the ring and waited.

"OMG are you serious? 'Cause if you are OMG! This is so romantic!"

"Um is that I yes?" my knee was starting to hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry YES!" I smiled and put the ring pop on her finger.

I stood and grabbed her hand.

"So show me were this AMAZING ice cream is." with that we walked and held hands.

**Nudge's POV**

OMG I JUST GOT ASKED OUR MY THE GUY I GOT A CRUSH ON!

I am thrilled, I mean it s true that we just meet and all but there is like this connection between us, it like magic! Im SO glad he asked me out!

And how he asked me out was so ROMANTIC! I mean he got on one knee and asked me! He even gave me a ring pop! I love those! I wanted to eat it but I wanted to keep it forever.

Hmm maybe I could bet like a box for it! Yea that is what I will do I will buy a clear box and put my ring pop in it and never eat it!

I just wish this relationship would last, I mean it never can with my um, wings.

If I ever thought of showing them to him he would probably think I was some kind of freak or something.

For all I know me and Fang are the only ones that have them.

I smiled, but inside I was frowning.

Once we made it to the ice cream store I order Firecracker ice cream for the both of us we found a seat in the far corner of the small shop, were no one else was.

I sat down in the retro looking red seats and smiled at him and started talking, something I am GREAT at, "So Iggy, tell me about yourself."

"Well I like you, I have a twin sister, and two other little brother and sister, named Gazzy and Angel, I like to build bombs, and I'm good at math." He smiled, "You?"

"Well I like to talk, I like you, I like shopping and fashion, and pink, I'm a great writer, and I have an adoptive brother Fang" I smiled back then our ice creams came and we ate, we stopped talking and ate.

We loved the ice creams so much we got tree more, each.

_~4 months later~_

Angel's POV

Iggy was a really good boyfriend, and I think Max and Fang like each other too, but they don't want to admit it.

I was a normal day, but this time I decided to listen to Fang and Nudge's minds, and what I heard shocked me beyond belief.

I run to tell Max and Iggy what I have discovered.

**Iggy's POV**

What Angel told us was shocking.

They had wings? What were the odds! This means we can be together forever!

Ok that sounded cheesy, but what can I say love makes you do crazy things.

I call nudge and tell her that im going to pick her up because I have something very important to tell her, and I also told her to get Fang too.

"Max, I'm bringing them here so we can talk ok? And tell them that we have wings too! I mean maybe they know something we don't!" with that I ran out and got into my car and picked the two up.

Once I got them I more or less dragged them inside and threw them into the couch.

I was breathing hard when max came in with a glass of water that I chugged and she turned to them.

"We know your secret"

they looked at each other, "What are you talking about?" Fang asked.

"Oh cut the crap, we know about the wings, but before you guys start freaking out I just wanna say that we also have wings, and in these past 4 months or so we have come to trust you, so I hope you wont freak out and will trust us too." Both off them were wide eyes and speechless.

"All you guys have wings?" Nudges breathed out.

"Yeah, plus Angel can read minds, I have super speed while flying, and Gazzy has really string farting and can mimic anyone." She smiles, " How about you guys?" 

"I am an Amazing computer hacker, and Fang can turn invisible."

cool!

Nudge turns to me and said, "So we can be together with no secrets?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah"

_We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love [x7]<em>

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally [x2]<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<em>

_Love ...I'm in love_

_~5 years later~_

**Third Persons POV**

In the five years Max, Fang, and Nudge all graduated and live together, as couples.

Angel and Gazzy are still in school, living with Max and Iggy's real mom.

In the course of those five years the teens and kids discovered that Fang and Nudges adoptive mother was actual Iggy and Max's biological mother.

The other are still looking for their parents, but till then they are happy with the family that they have now.

As Angel suspected Max and Fang liked each other and started dating, they now live in an apartment, right across the hall form Nudge and Iggy.

**A/N: OMG I FINISHED IT! I just wanna say that I wrote this when it was thundering outside, and the power went out like 5 times! I was so frustrated! but I got it done AND IT WAS MY LONGEST ONE-SHOT YET! im proud! As always read and review! I got a lot of songs to wrote one-shots for, so if I take a while that's why! haha I hope you liked my extremely sappy chapter! And I hope I did good!**

**Fly On.  
><strong>


	5. Speak Now

**A/N: Hi... I know that no one requested this song and i know its been like MONTHS since I last updated, and I have been meaning to but I have no time, school turned out to be harder then I thought. That and personal issues. So I hope you guys look at this as a peace offering and not get mad, 'cause I really want to update soon. And have it be one of the songs requested, I am also not having e songs go in order, I'm just going to pick one and write.**

**_Majorly _OOC...fair warning** **Song: Speak Now** **By: Taylor Swift** **Requested by: Me (peace offering remember)** **Couple: Max and Fang (most will be)** **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.** **Max's POV** I stood hidden in the back of the room, hidden from the eye of everyone but a few people who knew I was here. My stomach was going haywire. I cant believe I'm doing this, the bride had final reached the groom and the preacher had started, um preaching, then he said the words I have been waiting for. "If there are any objections on the union of this couple speak now or forever hold your peace" this is it my last chance! I get up, my hands shaking slightly with anticipation and nerves. There is a collective gasp but I don't care my eyes are on Fang, and how he is reacting. "I Object" I said simply. Then all hell broke loose. **One week before...** I was jogging early in the morning, something I did almost everyday. That's when I ran into a man in black, who I didn't hear comming my way. I fall on my behind and look up in slight confusion. The man took out his ear bud and stuck out a hand for me. I took it, and I was about to yell at the man when I realized who it was. "Fang?" it couldn't be! I haven't seen him in ages! After I moved away from my hometown I never heard from any of my old friends. "Max?" oh how I missed his voice. I always had a crush on Fang, not that I would admit it. "Yeah, I haven't seen you in forever" I got up and hugged him, he was my best friend since preschool. He hugged me back and that was the start of my demise. All the feelings I thought I have abandoned long ago came rushing back, drowning me in them. It was Friday, and Fang had come over to watch a movie, that we had always loved. That's when he told me. I was curled into his side when he thought it was necessary to ruin my peace and my favorite movie. "Max, there's something I need to tell you." I looked up at him, Fang was a man of very little words, always was, and when he said he wanted to talk it was most Likely something important. "Okay, what is it?" I sit up, turn around and face him, crossing my legs as I waited for him to start. "Max I'm engaged my weddings on Sunday." what? I paused, I wanted to cry in all sincerity but he couldn't know that, "Really? Congratulations! Can I come?" I don't know why I added the last part, but it seemed like a thing to say. His eyes showed shock, like he wanted me to cry, to tell him not to marry her and come back to me. "Um, I'll have to ask Lissa" oh hell no. Does he mean the read haired wonder Lissa? The girl that tormented me for most of my high school life Lissa? The very reason I got out of that city in the first place Lissa? I was silent, "Well I don't think she will like me there so..." I think this is the first time that Fang and I have ever been in an awkward. No wait, there was that one time when we were 13 and I got afraid and slept in his bed and our parents gave us "the talk" I still shudder at the memories. "Yeah, I thought so too, but I'm still going to try. Lissa agreed to have dinner tomorrow, now will you go?" he turned his eyes on me. I hate when he gives the that look. The look that makes me want to melt, when all his defenses go down, and anyone can tell what he's thinking. He's eyes are drowning me. I don't even think when I answer, "Yeah of course" and he looks once again a little tensed, but relived. Our movie starts and I sit next to him, not touching him. I'm heartbroken, I know I lost my chance long ago, but he's engaged and getting married in two days. What could I possibly do now? I laugh and the right time but I'm not concentrating on the movie. Once the movies over and Fang leaves I walk quietly to my room, walk to my bed grow myself on it bury my face in my pillow, and scream. Then I cry. I'm the suffer in silence type of girl. I cry myself to sleep. When I woke the next morning the sun was steaming through my window. It looked to happy outside compared to my feelings. I got up and stretched my muscles, that were stiff. I gave a sigh and walked to my bathroom to take a shower to get ready for dinner. Once inside I felt that hot water run down my body, it almost felt my worries wash with it. The steam seemed to clear my mind, and I stayed in the beating water till it started tuning cold. Once that happened I got out and looked at the time. It was already 4:36 which means one of three things, I slept in, I took a really long shower, and I have to meet Fang and Lissa in about 30 minutes. Oh joy. I marched to my closet and reached for the clothing that I would never were. As my friend JJ puts it my normal-female-clothing. Yes I don't like wearing these things, but if I want to show Fang what he was missing I needed to at least look pretty. Right? So I got my "Pretty" sun-dress and put it on. I almost didn't want to look in the mirror. I think if I look I'll turn around and take it all off. I took a deep breath and look in my body length mirror. My blond hair was in soft waves down my back, the darker shades making it look like highlights. The Sundress was white, the straps were thin, showing off a bit more skin then I would like, but I had to make a statement. The dress itself was flowy, the skirt billowing around my knees, the perfect dress for June day. I grabbed my sandles and headed back to the bathroom to see if I could maybe figure out how to use the make up that I had acquired over the years. I got the big box out and looked at the unopened packages, I set it on the sink counter top and looked at it all, my hands on my hips, looking at the box with a glare. "Where to begin" I muttered. I picked the first thing up, eyeliner? Sighing I got on my computer and onto youtube and typed in _How to apply eyeliner_. After watching a few videos I decided that I couldn't be that hard and tried it myself. After 25 times and half a stick of liner I finally got it! On to mascara... this may take a while. After my remaining 25 minutes I have successful put on eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, lip gloss, and blush. I don't think it was worth it, because I now have to buy, new eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, toothbrush, toilet paper, hair brush, and bathroom mirror. Make up is totally not worth it. Finally I got out the door and to the restaurant. There thy were at a table, laughing, well Lissa was. I waled over and Fang saw me, his eyes widened. "Max? Is that you? OH MY GAWD! You look like a girl!" Lissa said in her nasally voice, all high pitch and annoying like. I gave a fake smile, "Well Lissa you still look..." I wanted to say fake, but that was a little mean, "like you" I finished lamely. She laughed a fake laugh and told me to sit down. "Well Max, don't you look nice in that white dress, too bad ill be the one in white tomorrow, right?" oh she was gonna play dirty huh? "Oh but Lissa white is defiantly not you color, it makes you look," I took a pause, "fat" I finished. Her fork stopped in its tracks. "I think I'll go to the bathroom" Fang said and ran out of then faster then a you can say uh-oh. "I think I lost my appetite." She said. "Oh Lissa, being anorexic isn't healthy, you really should eat." oh this was fun. "Okay Max, you listen and you listen well, I don't want you NEAR Nick, he is mine, do you understand?" fun gone. "You know what tell _Nick_ that I left, I have somewhere to be." With that I got up and left, not looking back. Wedding day. Today was the day that Fang married Lissa. The last day I had to get him back. It was then right there in my bed, that I finally got the idea. I was going to be a wedding crasher, and stop Fang from marring the wrong girl. _I am not the kind of girl_ _Who should be rudely barging in_ _On a white veil occasion_ _But you are not the kind of boy_ _Who should be marrying the wrong girl_ This was it, this was my only chance! Why was I so STUPID! Why didn't I tell him that I loved him, to run away with me? This I crazy, but I don't care, I throw on some clothes, and run to my car and get the hell out of there to the church were he would be in. I don't know when I because such a sap, but hey love makes us do crazy thing. Then I realized something. I have been saying love this hold time. Huh, I love Fang. It sounded right. Once I get there I run in and run grabbed the first thing I see, which is a large bouquet of flowers. I ran up the steps up the church and came in in a breeze. _I sneak in and see your friends_ _And her snotty little family_ _All dressed in pastel_ _And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_ _Somewhere back inside a room_ _Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_ I walk in and look at my surrounding. I must say it look nice, a little to fluffy and pink but nice none the less. I look around nervously, trying to figure out were Fang is. What I do come upon is Lissa's Family. They all look the same! Snotty, and pinched face, and it was like they coordinated they all wear those stiff pastel suite dresses and black suits for the men, even the little girls and boys were wearing pastel. Here and there I saw some old friends. Like Iggy, and Nudge. I tried to hide but there is no escaping them. "MAX!" Nudge yelled in a hushed voice, knowing I shouldn't be there. She grabbed me and pushes me into a closet. "You came! Thank god! Fang totally told us that he found you and we were like freaking out 'cause we haven't seen you in like AGES! You know he still loved you not that he will admit it and you have to stop him from marring Lissa, 'cause Fang deserves better!" huh that made my mind. "I know that Nudge, why do you think I'm here? To watch? Were Fang?" "He's getting cold feet in his dressing room" Iggy told me, "I'll take you there" I could kiss Iggy right now, but I have to stop a wedding. As he leads me to were Fang is I hear Lissa's screechy voice "ANNABELL! YOU HAD TO GET ROSES! NOT LILLIES! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONGE WITH YOU! THIS IS MY WEDDING DAY AND YOU ARE RUINING IT!" the poor girl apologized and I see her running out the door in almost tears. Talk about bridzilla. I take a quick peek and almost through up. Lissa looks like I gigantic cup cake. Well one that was upside-down. Her skirt was HUGE! And I looked horrible. I shiver and follow after Iggy. I get there to find that the room is empty. My heart sinks. He's gone, I lost my chance. _This is_ _Surely not what you thought it would be_ _I lose myself in a daydream_ _Where I stand and say_ Standing there with Iggy looking at the empty room, I start to wonder what it would be it this was my wedding. Oh all the things I would change! My dress wouldn't look like a cupcake that's for sure. "Crap, he's gone, Max your going to have to interrupt the actual wedding, come on I need to smuggle you into the room." I'm in shock, "Iggy why are you helping me? I left you all. Why do you want this?" I really didn't get it "Max, Fang is my best friend, and Lissa doesn't make him happy, you do, and he makes you happy, and I am not letting you guys make the biggest mistake of you lives. Plus I want to be the godfather of you children" he gave me a look and I blushed. "Come on, I have to hide you before everyone else gets there" on the way there I thought of what to say. _Don't say yes, run away now_ _I'll meet you when you're out_ _Of the church at the back door_ _Don't wait or say a single vow_ _You need to hear me out_ _And they said "speak now"_ _Fond gestures are exchanged_ _And the organ starts to play_ _A song that sounds like a deathmarch_ _And I am hiding in the curtains_ _It seems that I was uninvited_ _By your lovely bride-to-be_ Iggy manages to smuggle me in and I hide in the back of the room, and I look at Fang, he looks amazing in he tux. And he looks off. Then the organ plays a sober sad song that was very fitting for a funeral. _She floats down the aisle_ _Like a pageant queen._ _But I know you wish it was me_ _You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_ _Don't say yes, run away now_ _I'll meet you when you're out_ _Of the church at the back door_ _Don't wait or say a single vow_ _You need to hear me out_ _And they said "speak now"_ _Don't say yes, run away now_ _I'll meet you when you're out_ _Of the church at the back door_ _Don't wait or say a single vow_ _Your time is running out_ _And they said, "speak now"_ _Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_ I see Lissa waling down the aisle, somehow managing to look elegant in her pastry dress. I look from were I am and watch. Once she manages to get to the alter the preacher starts, well preaching. Fang looks uncountable and Lissa is as happy as a puppy with a new toy. I wait for the lines that will change my life, and hopefully for the best. _I hear the preacher say_ _"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_ _There's the silence, there's my last chance_ _I stand up with shaking hands_ _All eyes on me_ _Horrified looks from_ _Everyone in the room_ _But I'm only looking at you._ _I am not the kind of girl_ _Who should be rudely barging in_ _On a white veil occasion_ _But you are not the kind of boy_ _Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_ _( Ha! )_ _So don't say yes, run away now_ _I'll meet you when you're out_ _Of the church at the back door_ _Don't wait or say a single vow_ _You need to hear me out_ _And they said, "speak now!"_ Finally the preacher says, "If anyone has an objection to this holy union speak not or forever hold your peace." this is my chance! I freeze and bit and there is silence, Fang and Lissa look around, and when Fang looks at me I stand and make my presence known. "I object" I say lamely. Everyone in the room gasps, everyone but our friends, Not what I wanted to say, oh well I'm winging it, "Fang I love you and I know you still love me, so please don't marry her, marry me, love me, please, don't make this mistake" "Mistake? MISTAKE? What did I tell you! Nick is MINE!", she turned to Fang, "Nick, tell her, tell her how you love me, we are going to be happy right?" Pathetic. Fang turns to me, "Max" He whispers. And I know I have won. _And you say_ _Let's run away now_ _I'll meet you when I'm out_ _Of my tux at the back door_ _Baby, I didn't say my vows_ _So glad you were around when they said_ _Speak Now_ Fang pulls away from Lissa and walks to me, and I walked to him. Once we meet I kiss him, and I grab his hand and run once in the car he turns to me and said, "Max I always loved you, thanks for saving me" and the rest is history. **A/N: OMG THAT IS SO SAPPY! Haha, I think its cute, I got flimsy at the end though.** **So READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you think! And you know request songs, also I'm sorry to those who have requested and I haven't gotten to make a chapter yet, SO SORRY! I also had no time to like you know proof read, so yeah...  
><strong> **So you know what to do!** **Fly On.**


	6. Rolling in the Deep

**A/N: HI EVERYONE! I have gotten more time to type, school is started in you know not be such a bother! That's good, so I updated.**

**I hope that you all know that I am no longer updating by the time the songs were requested but by what I'm inspired in, so don't kill me PLEASE. I was listening and I decided to make a songfic for it! Max is a LOT OOC, I mean it! I hope you all like it so read and review this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Requested by: HeyHeyIt'sEmC**

**Song: Rolling in the Deep**

**By: Adele**

**Couple: Max and Dylan then Max and Fang**

**Max's POV**

_**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<strong>  
><em>

THAT BASTARD!

How DARE he break up with me! I thought we had something! Oh but of course its not working out!

HA!

that's a bunch of bologna!

I can taste venom in my mouth, I see red.

I grab the keys from my pocket and find the ones that open his apartment.

He will pay!

I enter and look at the place I once called home, I take a breath, close the door and attack the room.

I kick everything, I rip things apart, at one point, I really don't remember when, but I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and started slashing the couch writing two-timer in it.

He left me for my twin sister! That two timing bastard!

And Maya, how could she do that to me! Her twin sister!

I didn't need them but I was sure as hell making then pay, I would destroy this place so bad they wont be able to tell the ceiling from the wall.

I'm in rage screaming at the top of my lung destroying everything, grabbing his plates and cups, trowing then at the wall, crushing then. I found photo albums, pictures, letters eeverything, and tared them to pieces, we were dating for 3 years and he leaves me for my sister.

"DYLAN I HATE YOU!" then I attack the bed, using the long kitchen knife, I stabbed the matress, destroyed the pillows, the stuffed animals, then I threw the night stand the lamp. I punched the door to the closet and gabbed his clothes and trew them out the window, then I went back to the living room and examined the big wall that faced the door.

Finally deciding what to do I grabbed my trusty knife and started carving MAX WAS HERE, and then holding my knife I left, locking the door and high-tailing it out of there.

How was I so STUPID! How come I couldn't see how he looked at Maya? How could I not see that he barley listened to me, how he only said I love you when I asked him to.

I didn't I SEE!

I was out of the apartment building to angry to notice the wired looks I was getting.

I probably looked like crap, my eyes red from angry tears.

I hate him, I never want to see him or Maya again!

I threw the knife into a nearby trash can and just walked, and walked.

_**There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark**_

_**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><em>

They have no idea whats coming.

I want to forget so badly, but I cant.

I can feel were he reached inside my chest and ripped my heart out.

I didn't see any remorse in his face when I caught them kissing.

Meeting my ass.

In all these years he knew what hurt me, he knew me like the back of his hand, and I thought I knew him, but apparently not.

I needed to forget, even if it was only for a night.

I looked up, and slowly unclenched my fists.

I think there's a bar around here somewhere, instead of thinking, I called a cad and told him to take me to the nearest bar.

I'm glad I stole all his money before I left, he has plenty more were that comes from, he is after all a rich boy.

I ground my teeth and clenched my fist at the memory of all the expensive gifts he had bought me.

Once we reach our destination I threw a $100 dollar bill and told him to keep the change,

hey just 'cause my like is completely ruined doesn't mean his has to, too.

I walk in and walk straight to the bar.

"What will you be having sugar?" asked the bartender.

"Give me the strongest thing you got, and keep them coming" I don't care what she gives me, I just want to forget.

"Rough day?" She asks as she gets my drink.

"You have no idea." She was a tall girl with brown hair that was lightly tinted red, her eyes were a forest green, and she had sharp cheekbones, full lips, and a nice sprinkle of freckles.

"Here you go" I thanked her and stared my drinking.

This stuff was strong.

_**Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one on you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Make a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<strong>_

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love remind me of us<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>Could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>But you played it with a beating<br>**  
><em>I had downed a good four cups before and man I all black sat next to me.

I gave no mind to him, he was just another man.

Then I felt my phone ring, and I looked at it, 20 missed calls from_ him_.

"Hey Natalie", I slurred, "You got a hammer or sumphting?"

I was starting to forget, but not just yet.

That's the bad part of having a high alcohol tolerance, it takes a while to forget.

"Max honey I don't thing that's a good idea.:

"Oh paleeeeeeeese? I want to smash this phone to bitz! I cant Stand hiiiim, he ssshould juz go to hell" then the man that sat next to me gave me his shoe.

I looked at it and took it, "Why thank you kind sir" I grabbed the heel and smashed it into the phone, it cracked and crumbled.

Once I was satisfied I have him back his shoe.

I gave him a look, squinting, getting really close to his face, "Hey! Don I know you?" I thought I recognized him!

"Hey Max, long time no see."

"FANG! Fanggy! Fangy fang fang FANG! It is yooooou! Hehehe, you look cute" I started giggling.

"Geez Max, whats wrong with you?"

"Oh no Fangy-poo, what right with me, I am now a freeeee woman! Let the two-timing-bastared go the hell!' I drank the last of my drink and slammed it on the counter, "Another!" I said.

_**Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<strong>  
><em>

"Oh no you don't" Fang was such a party poopper.

"Awwwww but FANGY! I want a drink" I pouted and reached for the cup.

"No, Natalie put it on my tab will you"

"Sure thing Fang"

then he dragged me outside.

"OH NO THE LIGHT!" I covered my eyes and and tried to get back into the comforts of the dark bar, "I'M MELTING!" I screamed, Fang just through me over my shoulder and walked.

"Max were do you live?"

"hmmm, I don't have a home as of this very second my goooood friend. I have destroyed my other home that I have shared with the devils spawn, so I have no home, but I have money, man do I have money."

"So your homeless"

"Nooooooo, I just don't home have a home" I smiled, silly fang thinks in homeless.

Then it hit me, "OMG IM HOPELESS! Oops daisy I meeeeean, OMG IM HOMELESS!" then I laughed.

"God Max how many drinks did you have?"

"Ummmm, 1, 7, 4, 9, TEN! Yes that is how man I had, tenny!" I heard him sigh, and he walked somewhere, I don't know were.

_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**  
><em>Once we got there things blurred, I do know for a fact that I threw up in the bathroom.

At one point I fell asleep, but I remember lips on my forehead.

Strange.

The next day I find myself on a bed, and I have a killer headache.

I moan and walk to the smell of bacon, and find fang making breakfast.

"Morning Max" he said in his deep voice.

"mornin'" I mumbled.

I cover my eyes and gratefully take the cup of coffee he supplies me with.

"Here take these," He give me pills and I =take them like a kid with candy.

"So you wanna talk about what happen yesterday?" yesterday?

Oh THAT, "Nope, I through with that, it's in the past, and I need to move on, but maybe one day" I tell him.

_**We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>_

_**We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>_

_**But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat. <strong>_

After that faithful day at the bar me and Fang were once again insepertable, and I never say Dylan or my sad excuse for a sister, and fang and I, well lets just say he knows whats he got, and so do I.


	7. Felt Good On My Lips

**A/N: HI! im on a roll and im updating all my stories 'cause I'm in the mood, so here it is! I hope you like it Liz! and the rest of you too!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride or this song!**

**Requested By: Liz**

**Song: Felt Good On My Lips**

**By: Tim McGraw**

**Couple: Ella and Iggy **

_Said her name was a hand me down name  
>From the side of a family that long ago came<br>Over here on a boat from somewhere in Spain  
>Sounded to me just a little bit strange, I guess.<br>But I have to admit, it felt good on my lips. _

I was at a bar completely bored out of my mind. This was supposed to be fun, I mean my buddy Fang was over there dancing with he girlfriend Max, and even my little bro Gazzy was dancing with some chick I didnt know. _(A/N: NO ITS NOT ANGEL!)_

I sighed and ordered another drink.

I sighed and covered my face with my strawberry blond hair,

thats when a girl sat down next to me.

I looked over to her, she was wearing a tight red halter dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, she had glossy black hair and flawless tan skin. She had these perky bright brown eyes, and a killer smile.

She turned to me and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Elenora Martinez, its nice to meet you" I looked at her hand for a while then took it, and replied with my own name, "James Griffth, but you can call me Iggy" and I smiled.

she smiled back and told me, "And you can call me Ella" I said her full name in my head, _Elenora Martinez_, sound exotic.

We turned to the bar and we talked for a while.

"I like your name, where's it from?" I really did like her name, there was a certain ring to it that I liked, it felt almost right saying it.

"Elenora? I got it from my great-grandmother, she was from Spain, and she helped my mother and grandma get to the states, so my mom decided to name me after her, kinda of in honor of her." she took a sip of her drink.

Since were were echanging name stories I might as well tell her mine, "I got the nick name Iggy, form Igniouse, because I'm kind of a pyro, you know people that like playing with fire, yup that's how I got called Iggy, actually you see that guy in black dancing with the blonde girl over there?" I pointed out Max and Fang, she nodded her head.

"That's my sister!" she shouted over the music.

That was shoking..."Really?" I asked, how have I never been introduced?

"Yeah, but I have been gone for school lately so..." oh that explains it.

"Well they stared calling me Iggy" I told her. We were listeing to some crappy country song when Ella stood up and whispered in my eyes, "I'll be right back."

__

_She tipped the DJ to play her favorite song  
>A Spanish little number that was a rockin' on strong<br>She grabbed me by the sleeve and said lets go and get it on  
>By the second chorus I was singing right along with it<br>I don't know what it meant but it felt good on my lips.  
><em>

With that she disapered. I had a feeling she wasnt coming back, but then a song came on.

It was fast paced, and the crowd seemed to like it, the the singing started, spanish, which gave me the impression the Ella picked it.

Then I saw a flash of red and a tugging of my arm.

"Come on Iggy, lets dance!" I was hesitant, then followed, her more or less dragged me the the middle then we started dancing, shaking her hips like an expert.

I started moving to the music, finaly getting the hang of it, after a while I started having fun, this girl was like a shot of life, better then all the drinks at the bar.

She sang the lyrics, and taught them to me, and before you know it were singing to the songs, all in spanish, god know what i'm saying but hell it was fun.

_Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy  
>You can go crazy too<br>Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy  
>I wanna go crazy with you<em>

_Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips<br>_

We danced endlessly, it some point my hands ended around her waist and her arms around my neck.

I felt like I was soaring, like I could do anything!

_She ordered us a drink  
>It was a purple kind of pink<br>She said it's got a shot of a little bit of everything  
>Mello yellow umbrella for a fella like me<br>It was just a bit mello for me to be seen with_

"Hey Iggy, I'm thirsty want to get something to drink?" 

I nodded and then we were off to the bar again.

I ordered a beer while Ella ordered some tropical drink.

When they got back I drank mine and Ella drank her, it it was huge, and looked tropical, she saw me looking at it and asked me, "Wanna try some?" once again I was hesitant then nodded my head.

_But I took a sip  
>Yeah it felt good on my lips <em>

"What the hell" I said and took the drink, it had a girly umbrella and then I took a sip, and oh my god it was heaven.

__

_Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy  
>You can go crazy too<br>Oh oh oh I.. I wanna go crazy  
>I wanna go crazy with you <em>

I turned to her and asked, "What's in this? Its amazing!" I took another sip, more like gulp, then gave it to her, then I ordered one myself and the bartender looked at me kind of funny, then I asked him if he tried one, and he shook his head, so I told him to just get me the drink.

"Its like a huge cocktail! Its got a mixture of sodas, margarita mix, and alcohol!" She laughed and fished her drink.

Once I got my drink I slurped it up then I dragged Ella to the dance floor, because dancing with Ella was intoxicating.

We laughed and just had fun._  
><em>

_Everybody sayin' whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips<em>

_When the lights came on and they hollered last call  
>I was busy getting lost in her cherry lip gloss<br>In a little corner booth I don't like no talk  
><em>_She leaned in close and gave me one long and wet  
>A goodnight goodbye kiss<br>And It felt good on my lips  
><em>

I didn't realize that it was almost 5 in the morning, that was the club closed, so when the DJ announced that it was the last song I looked at Ella, not wanting the night to end. The night started out crappy, but it sure ended nice.

That was an understatement.

The song ended and the light turned on, we looked around and blushed, the place was almost empty, there was a few people, Max, Fang, Gazzy, the girl Gazzy was with, who had dark skin, and black hair.

"I think I have to go, I came with Max, and it looks like shes about to leave. I looked to Max and say that she and Fang were in fact saying goodbye.

"Will I see you again?" cheesy line I know.

"Maybe, I mean I like you James "Iggy" Griffith" I liked the way my name sounded when she said it.

"I like you too, Elenora "Ella" Martinez" then I leaned down and captured her ruby red lips, they tasted like cherry.

The Katy Perry song 'I Kissed a Girl' ran through my head.

After our goodbye kiss Ella grabbed my hand and took something out of a her bag that I hadn't noticed she was carrying and wrote her name and number on my hand.

"Call me okay?" then she was off, running to Max's side and they left.

_Whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips<br>Whoa how sweet it is  
>Whoa yeah it felt good on my lips<br>_

I walked over to Fang, "I see you and Max's little sister hit it off fine, dont you think Gazzy?"

completely ignorring the two all I could thing was woah, all the way home.

**A/N: OMG! haha do you like it? IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! ha so tell me what you think by reviewing and also recommend some songs! I'll get to them!**

**Yes that is all Darkkiss15 OUT!**


End file.
